User blog:Snfonseka/Mass Effect 3 Modding Guide
Following are the possible moddings I came across during my search for ways to mod ME3. So kudos go to the people who discovered the following modding possibilities. The main purpose of this is to create a single place that anyone can refer easily rather than going through different forums and blogs etc. Note: I am not responsible for any damage done by the following mods, so use them at your own risk. Also please note, there is a possibility that some of the following mods won't work as expected. Necessary tools 1. Gibbed save editor for ME3 (for save game editing) 2. Widescreen Fixer (for changing the Field of View) Romance related modding Change romances in ME3 1. Open save game editor and then go to the "Plot" tab. 2. Input one of the following IDs into the "Bool" textbox. Then press "Get" button. Tick the box for to set true (romance), untick for false (no romance). Then press "Set". *Liara - 19722 *Ashley - 19724 *Kaidan - 19723 *Tali - 19726 *Garrus - 19725 *Samantha - 19835 *Cortez - 19838 Set Liara to recognize the romance activities related to LoTSB 1. Open save game editor and then go to the "Plot" tab. 2. Input all of the following IDs (one by one) into the "Bool" textbox. Then press "Get" button. Tick the box for to set true. *14169, 6927, 6931, 6815, 7051, 7035 and 7151 Changing the properties of Shepard Changing the class 1. Open save game editor and then go to the "Raw" tab. 2. Scroll down to "Squad" and click, then click on "Player". 3. To the right, scroll until you see "className". 4. At the end, change your current class to the new class. Changing Shepards' hair * See this blog post for detailed information regarding hair codes. Add TIMs' eyes to Shepard 1. Open save game editor and then go to the "Raw" tab. 2. Expand "Squad" > "Player" > "Appearance" > "Morph Head" > "Texture Parameters". 3. Open the Texture Parameters list and add following new entries. * code: * Name: EYE_Diff * Value: BIOG_HMM_HED_PROMorph.IllusiveMan.HMM_HED_PROIllusiveman_Eye_Diff * code: * Name: EYE_Spec * Value: BIOG_HMM_HED_PROMorph.IllusiveMan.HMM_HED_PROIllusiveman_Eye_Spec 4. Open Vector Parameters and change "EYE_Iris_Colour_Vector" name to "Emis_Color" (without the quotes) and then change the colour values, using this. 5. 3rd box down you enter your RGB values, i.e; "111,53,26" (Auburn) into the 'RGB colour:(255-based) -> RGB colour:(Percent-based)' input field. This will give the result of percentages as such: 44%,21%,10%, this translates into ME2 as a range between 0 (0%) and 1.0 (100%). So an example of Auburn in ME2 ready colour format would be: (red) 0.44, (green) 0.21 and (blue) 0.1. Changing the plot flags Set Wrex as dead 1. Open save game editor and then go to the "Plot" tab. 2. Input all of the following IDs (one by one) into the "Bool" textbox. Then press "Get" button. 3. Set 13942,13024,13015 and 13028 to false and set 13021 to true. Set Ashley as alive or dead 1. Open save game editor and then go to the "Plot" tab. 2. Input 13827 into the "Bool" textbox. Then press "Get" button. Set true to keep her alive and false to keep her dead. Set Kaiden as alive or dead 1. Open save game editor and then go to the "Plot" tab. 2. Input 13828 into the "Bool" textbox. Then press "Get" button. Set true to keep him alive and false to keep him dead. Set Captain Kirrahe as alive 1. Open save game editor and then go to the "Plot" tab. 2. Input all of the following IDs (one by one) into the "Bool" textbox. Then press "Get" button. 3. Set 14464 and 14459 to true. Get all the plot codes By looking at the above examples you can get an idea how to change the plot flags. The only thing you need is the corresponding plot IDs, and you can find all the plot IDs in here. Changing the war assets 1. Open save game editor and then go to the "Raw" tab. 2. Then go to "Squad" > "Player" > "Gawassets" > "Collections". 3. Change the values of the IDs according to your wishes. Changing weapon stats and mod stats 1. Open save game editor and then go to the "Raw" tab. 2. Then go to "Plot" > "Player Variables" and open that and you should get a table full of entries on the left side. 3. Find the things labeled "SFXGameContent.SFXWeapon_of weapon" and change their values to anything from 1-10. This is the way to change the weapons' level. 4. Find the things labeled "SFXGameContent.SFXWeaponMod_of mod" and change the values to anything from 1-5. This is the way to change the mods' level. Get armor 1. Open save game editor and then go to the "Raw" tab. 2. Then go to "Plot" > "Bool Variables" and set the following flags "True". * Kassa Fabrication: * Torso - 19455 * Shoulders - 19456 * Arms - 19457 * Legs - 19458 * Serrice Council: * Torso - 19459 * Shoulders - 1960 * Arms - 19461 * Legs - 19462 * Rosenkov Materials: * Torso - 19467 * Shoulders - 19468 * Arms - 19469 * Legs - 19470 * Armax Arsenal: * Torso - 20914 * Shoulders - 20915 * Arms - 20916 * Legs - 20917 * Ariake Technologies: * Torso - 20918 * Shoulders - 20919 * Arms - 20920 * Legs - 20921 * Hahne-Kedar: * Torso - 21399 * Shoulders - 21400 * Arms - 21401 * Legs - 21402 * Death Mask - 18995 * Kuwashii Visor - 18988 * Sentry Interface - 19007 * Kestrel Helmet - 19005 * Capacitor Helmet - 18999 * Archon Visor - 19000 * Umbra Visor - 19008 * Recon Hood - 19006 * Securitel Helmet - 22341 * Delumcore Overlay - 22340 Full armor sets * Inferno - 20985 * Cerberus - 20984 * Terminus - 20986 * Collector - 20987 * Reckoning - 20989 * Blood Dragon - 21417 Changing FoV 1. Download and extract Widescreen Fixer. 2. Make sure ME3 and Origin have both been closed. 3. Run the Widescreen Fixer.exe file to launch the utility. 4. Select 'Mass Effect 3' from the 'Select Game' drop-down box. 5. Click the Cog icon next to the 'Select Game' box, and you can select a new FOV value for ME3 using the 'Vertical Field-of-View in Degrees' slider. Click the 'Save Settings' button when done, then click 'Close Window'. 6. Under the Settings tab of the utility, assign a hotkey to trigger the FOV fix. The default is labelled Multiply, which is the * key on your numeric keypad. 7. Leave Widescreen Fixer running in the background. 8. Launch Mass Effect 3, and you must make sure to activate the fix during the BioWare logo screen, by pressing the hotkey you assigned in Step 6. Note: This tool is currently the best way to adjust FOV in ME3, as other methods can result in various quirks. You should not attempt to adjust your FOV in multiplayer mode as it can result in being banned. Source Category:Blog posts